This Cancer Center Core Grant supports shared resources and facilities utilized by a multidisciplinary team of cancer investigators pursuing basic and clinical studies in cancer. Support is provided for program leaders in chemical carcinogenesis, cell receptors and cell surfaces, tumor immunology, and a project exploring the pathophysiology of small cell carcinoma of the lung. Research support is provided to laboratories for cytogenetic studies, amino acid analysis, cell culture, and electron microscopy. Shared resources for biostatistics and evaluation are also provided. In addition to the above, this grant supports the core administrative functions for the Norris Cotton Cancer Center, which is responsible for a program including cancer research, education, and patient service within the Darmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center. Cancer control programs operated by this Cancer Center involve numerous sites within the State of New Hampshire and certain towns in eastern Vermont which fall in our patient service area.